Halloween con mis sailors
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Las sailors le hacen bromas a su princesa sin imaginarse las consecuencias que eso les traerá.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween con mis sailors**

**Capítulo 1 **

Hola mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 18 años, han pasado 2 años desde la batalla contra sailor galaxia, Darién está estudiando en estados unidos desde 2 años, unos meses después de la batalla contra sailors galaxia pues aunque él no me quería dejar sola nuevamente, accedió cuando yo le aconsejé, bueno, realmente lo obligué a seguir su sueño y estudiar en Harvard. Haruka Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru viven en una gran mansión en las cerca de la ciudad, las chicas y yo seguimos estudiando en el colegio, este es nuestro último año de colegio y yo he mejorado mis notas considerablemente, pero eso no importa mi problema actual es que se acerca Halloween y desde hace 4 años mis amigas al igual que casi todos me juegan bromas pesadas por lo inocente y miedosa que soy. Aun puedo recordar muy bien aquellas crueles bromas que me hicieron todos excepto mi amado Darién me han hecho a lo largo de mi vida, pero increíblemente mis queridas y amadas sailors son las que me han jugado las peores bromas por lo bien que me conocen.

**Primer Halloween con las sailors **

(Cuando tenía 14 años, dos semanas antes de la batalla contra Beril)

-"Que extraño, Rei me dijo que debía venir al templo porque encontraron pistas sobre como hacer para que mi amado Darién regrese a la normalidad y su ubicación, pero no la veo por ninguna parte." yo me encontraba frente al templo, en el lugar donde por lo general me esperaban y no había nadie ahí, esa había sido la primera vez que había llegado puntual a una reunión y no había nadie. Empecé a sentir algo de miedo pues eran las 10:10 de la noche y había llegado a las 10:00, la noche era muy tenebrosa, sentía que era observada por algo desde hace algún tiempo así que decidí esperar en la entrada pero de pronto escuché unos gritos.

-"Ayuda" Volvió a gritar mientras yo entraba, cuando entré pude ver un líquido rojo esparcidor por el piso, era simplemente aterrador, con solo ver la sangre en el piso empecé a imaginarme los peores escenarios, en ese momento empecé a escuchar más gritos, en ese momento empecé a seguir el rastro de sangre hasta una habitación que se encontraba abierta entré y en ese momento vi a Rei, Mina, Amy y Lita tiradas en el piso cubiertas de sangre.

-"Chicas" Dije completamente aterrorizada en ese momento algo puso su mano en mi hombro, voltee para ver a quien pertenecía la mano y al hacerlo vi un esqueleto el cual me dijo.

-"Te voy a matar." En ese momento todo se volvió negro y empecé a sentir a mis amigas riendo de algo, pero eso era imposible pues estaban muy mal heridas o muertas.

-Después de un tiempo sentí un algodón mojado en alcohol en mi nariz, yo desperté y me di cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Rei. "Que me pasó?"

-"Estas muerta al igual que nosotras." Dijo Mina quien estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que las demás, y nuevamente todo se volvió negro (Se volvió a desmayar)

-"Creo que nos pasamos un poco con nuestra broma." Dijo Lita mientras yo despertaba sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

-"Yo creo que debimos haber puesto en práctica la segunda parte de nuestra broma." Dijo Rei

-"Para la próxima lo hacemos." Dijo Mina

-"No puedo esperar el próximo Halloween." Dijo Amy

-"Así que esto era una broma." Dijo con mucho enojo pues esa broma fue terrible, definitivamente la peor, puede que ahora haya despertado y sepa que fue una broma pero aun no me puedo recuperar del susto, sigo temblando y más pálida de lo normal.

-"Tranquila serena, nosotras solo hicimos esto pues has estado muy deprimida últimamente y nosotras queríamos que te olvidaras de todo lo que te está preocupando." Me dijo Lita intentando

-"Además hace mucho que no nos divertíamos por todos los youmas que se han aparecido." Dijo Amy, yo nunca creí escucharla decir eso en esta situación.

-"Ves hasta Amy piensa lo mismo." Dijo Mina

-"Y para que no te quejes tanto te vamos a dar la mano del cadáver que te asustó." Dijo Rei mientras le pasaba un plato con la mano del esqueleto cubierta de un líquido rojo, eso parecía tan real que me volví a desmayar.

-Ellas se estuvieron riendo un buen tiempo mientras yo me despertaba sin que se dieran cuenta "Creo que le debimos decir antes que la mano está hecha a base de azúcar y que la "sangre" es una salsa para acompañar los huesos de azúcar que preparé." dijo Lita.

-"Amy, tomaste las fotos?"

-"Si, aquí están." Dijo Amy mostrando el computador que le dio Luna. "Aquí están todas las fotos de este Halloween, después voy a hacer unos arreglos para poder ponerlas en el álbum de fotos que compramos hace dos semanas"

-"Vamos a guardar las fotos de cada Halloween que pasemos con nuestra querida y miedosa princesa con la descripción de como fue y todo lo relacionado" Dijo Rei.

-"Y luego se las vamos a mostrar a Darién" Dijo Mina mientras yo me volvía a desmayar cosa que notaron las chicas al escuchar como caí nuevamente de la cama.

**Sueño**

Me encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro, en ese lugar podía sentir una energía oscura y fría, podría decir que esa energía era igual en magnitud a la mía pero contraria a lo que irradia la mía, pero sin importar eso yo no sentía miedo de eso.

-"Te puedo ayudar a conseguir tu venganza, lo que hicieron no tiene perdón." Me dijo una voz parecida a la mía, solo que era fría.

-"Yo nunca haría eso por más cosas que me hagan, bromas y engaños que me hagan, yo nunca voy a hacer nada que las dañe."

-"Si no hacemos algo seguirán haciendo esto todos las noches de Halloween y le van a mostrar esas fotos a Darién."

-"No voy a cambiar de opinión. Ahora dime quien eres tu?"

-"Algún día accederás, sé que lo harás pero hasta ese momento cada vez que hablemos, y el día que accedas te voy a decir quién soy."

**Fin del sueño**

Cuando desperté las chicas se disculparon por la broma, y comimos el banquete de Halloween que había preparado Lita, mis sailors se estuvieron burlando de mi todo el tiempo por ser como ellas decían su amada y miedosa princesa de la luna, siempre he odiado que me digan miedosa pues no lo soy, si yo fuera una miedosa yo no sería una sailor y me enfrentaría a youmas, ni mucho menos me hubiera arriesgado tantas veces por ellas, aunque parece como si eso no tuviera importancia o no lo aprecian pues siempre me dicen miedosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween con mis sailors**

**Capítulo 2**

**Mi segundo Halloween con mis sailors**

(Cuando yo tenía 15 años, por la época que aparecieron Haruka y michiru y no sabíamos que ellas eran sailor Uranus y Neptune)

Eran las 10:00 pm o me encontraba en mi casa pensando en la identidad de sailor Uranus y Neptune, y más cosas sobre las batallas que había tenido.

-Mi comunicador empiezo a vibrar, oprimí un botón y en ese momento apareció la cara de Amy en mi comunicador. "Serena, te necesitamos en el templo, es urgente" me dijo Amy desesperada, cosa que no es usual en ella por su naturaleza calmada.

Me asusté tanto que salí corriendo por las calles de Tokio sin importarme que estaba aun con mi pijama de conejitos, me transformé en sailor moon y seguí corriendo hasta llegar al templo. Cuando llegue al templo pude notar que habían muchas cosas en el piso, era como si hubiera habido una batalla ahí, seguí caminando y noté que había un rastro de sangre que llevaba al interior del templo. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente por el miedo haciendo que me detuviera por unos segundos intentando procesar todo lo que veía, fallando miserablemente en el intento de conservar la calma.

-"No puede estar pasando" empecé a correr desesperadamente siguiendo el rastro de sangre, el cual se hacía más y más grande a medida que avanzaba hasta llegar a una habitación, y cometí un gran error entrar, pues cuando entré vi a todas mis amigas en el piso cubiertas y un cristal del corazón puro frente a cada una de ellas. "No puede ser verdad"

-Algo me tocó y dijo con una voz que daba miedo "Lo es, y ahora sigues tu sailor moon" Después de eso intente caminar pero no podía pues estaba paralizada por el miedo, mi cuerpo se siente más pesado y soy completamente incapaz de moverme, incluso la simple tarea de respirar se me dificulta por el miedo. En cuestión de segundos el miedo me había dominado completamente, no podía pensar claramente y mi visión se volvía completamente borrosa, lo último que vi fue a mis amigas parándose y riendo. En ese momento fue cuando finalmente me di cuenta que este año fui nuevamente una víctima de las crueles e inhumanas bromas aquellas crueles brujas que tengo disfrazadas de sailors. Nunca dejarán de ser crueles conmigo.

**Sueño **

Me encontraba nuevamente en aquel lugar oscuro donde reina aquella energía oscura y fría, pero nuevamente no sentía nada malo, es mas esta vez hasta me sentía más segura en ese lugar.

-"Vengo para ofrecerte el mismo trato del año pasado, vengo a ofrecerte venganza. Ellas son tus amigas y sailors, te deberían respetar como la princesa que eres, ellas deberían protegerte, ellas deberían ser más maduras y tomar enserio su papel como protectoras, pero no lo están haciendo" yo sabía que era cierto pero aun así no puedo hacerles nada malo a ellas.

-"Ellas son muy buenas amigas y guardianas, ellas siempre me ayudan."

-"Si ellas te valoraran realmente no te harían esta clase de cosas."

-"Ellas me quieren y son muy importantes para mí."

-"Algún día accederás a la venganza, puede que seas el ser más puro del universo, pero aun el ser más puro busca o piensa en la venganza tarde o temprano."

-"Yo nunca lo haré, ellas son mis amigas y nunca dejaré que nada les pase."

-"Volveré cuando menos te lo imagines."

**Fin del sueño **

Cuando desperté todas estaban riendo y hablando de lo "divertida" que fue la broma que me hicieron mientras comían, debo agradecer que no hayan olvidado acostarme en una cama cuando me desmaye.

-"Sin duda alguna este Halloween fue mejor que el anterior." Dijo Mina

-"Si, esta vez nuestra princesa estaba más asustada." Dijo Lita acomodando un pastel con decoración de Halloween en la mesa.

-"Y tenemos mejores fotos." Dijo Amy viendo en su computador algunas fotos mías, en las cuales me encontraba paralizada por el miedo.

-"Estas fotos son perfecta, debemos mostrárselas a Rini cuando vuelva."

-"Y lo mejor de este Halloween son estos cristales del corazón puro que hiciste con azúcar." Dijo Rei comiendo con una gran sonrisa algo parecido a las puntas de un corazón puro

-"Si, están más ricos que los huesos del año pasado, además son muy realistas." Dijo Amy

-"Que les parece si colocamos uno frente Serena para que ella se asuste más cuando despierte se asuste como el año pasado." Dijo Mina

-"Siento decirles que lo escuché todo, así que ya no podrán hacerlo." Dije con algo de enojo causando la risa de mis sailors, ni siguiera en estos momentos son capaces de respetarme un poco tal y como dijo esa voz.

Tan pronto me escucharon me pidieron perdón por pasarse esta vez, me dijeron que ya le habían consultado todo a mis padres así que me podía quedar a dormir en el templo con las demás, ellas se estuvieron burlando de mi toda la noche y diciéndome que como fui capaz de correr por las calles de Tokio con mi pijama rosada de conejitos, yo salí corriendo en pijama pues creía que ellas estaban en peligro y no podía darme el lujo de cambiarme y llegar tarde, y ellas no lo valoraron. También estuvieron hablando de lo "divertida" que fue la broma y de las caras que hice antes de desmayarme, y me siguieron llamando su "torpe y miedosa princesa", me siguieron molestando y jugando más bromas "inofensivas" según ellas.

**Fin del Halloween**

Después de ese Halloween regalé todas las pijamas que tenía, puede que a mí siempre me hubieran gustado esas pijamas a pesar de tener conejos y demás, yo no quería darle la oportunidad de burlarse de mí por esa clase de estupideces, y boté muchos de mis peluches por temor a que se burlaran de mí. Me siguieron llamando miedosa, y por temor a que me siguieran tratando como a una niña débil y miedosa dejé de contarles muchas cosas, entre ellas la angustia que sentí en muchas de las batallas, las graves heridas que sufría en las batallas, mis preocupaciones, mi soledad, la ausencia de Darién, todas las veces que esa voz me llamaba en mis sueños y más cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloween con mis sailors**

**Capítulo 3 **

**Mi tercer Halloween con mis sailors**

(Hace unos días se habían ido las sailors Star light y su princesa)

Yo me encontraba viendo al hermoso cielo nocturno como siempre, me encanta ver la luna y las estrellas aun en las noches más frías, eso era algo que ya se había vuelto una costumbre para mi, es algo que me relaja a pesar de sentirme, pues me libera de todas esas preocupaciones, problemas y demás cosas que no he podido decirle a nadie. Fue en ese momento que vi una estrella fugaz en el cielo y recordé a las sailors Star light y a su princesa, fue tan corto el tiempo que estuvimos juntos además de ser problemático pero lo disfruté, aunque me hubiera gustado que se quedaran un poco más pues a pesar de todo se convirtieron en una parte importante de mi vida, los extraño. Extraño ver a Yaten y Taiki observando todo el tiempo a Amy y Mina sin que ellas lo noten, extraño a Seiya con sus bromas y todo lo que intentaba para conquistarme y como lo intentaba, y el simple hecho de que todos creyeran que no me daba cuenta de eso, yo sabiendo sus intenciones y sentimientos actué como si no lo notara para no herirlo pues es a Darién a quien amo y siempre he visto a Seiya como a un gran amigo que siempre me apoyaba, aunque fue mejor que él se fuera, de lo contrario en este momento estaría muy triste por verme abrazando y besando a Darién, además al irse puede conseguir a una chica que corresponda a sus sentimientos, también extraño a la princesa Kakyuu pues puede que no haya sido mucho tiempo el hablé con ella pues se fueron 2 semanas después de la batalla pero aun así le tengo aprecio. Espero que estén bien y que puedan reconstruir su planeta y ser felices, también espero tener noticias de ellos pronto, aunque yo sé que ellos están felices de estar con Kakyuu pues ellos la quieren y la respetan mucho, cuanto me gustaría que mis sailors fueran así, yo sé que me quieren tanto o más que las sailors Star ligth a su princesa, pero ellas no me respetan, ellas creen que yo no soy capaz de hacer nada, no confían en mis decisiones, me dicen miedosa y llorona, se burlan de mí y más, aunque yo sin importar todo eso las quiero mucho sin importar todo lo que me lastiman, aunque muchas veces desearía que me respetaran y valoraran más, es lo que más quiero.(lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas)

-Empieza a sonar el comunicador de Serena. "Princesa, la necesitamos. Nos atacan, son demasiados para nosotras, creo que no podremos." Dijo Hotaru

-"Dónde están?" pregunté mientras un fuerte sentimiento de miedo y preocupación invadía mi pecho.

-"En el templo." La comunicación se terminó.

Salí corriendo descalza con mi pijama y el cabello suelto ignorando los llamados de mis padres pues me caí por las escaleras y rompí algo de vidrio, me dolía mucho mi tobillo y el resto de mi cuerpo, también le pude escuchar a Sammy algo sobre sangre en el piso pero no me importó y salí corriendo de mi casa, para mí era más importante el bienestar de mis amigas que mi salud. Mi dolor al correr descalza por las calles de Tokio era horrible, así que cuando encontré el primer callejón entré en el y me transformé, seguí corriendo como eternal sailor moon mientras escuchaba a la gente decir cosas como "esa es sailor moon", "parece asustada", "que pudo haber pasado", "se ve muy mal, necesita ayuda" y muchas cosas más. Cuando llegué al templo Hikawa todo era muy silencioso y tranquilo, como si no hubiera nadie ahí, caminé lentamente inspeccionando la zona, y cuando llegué a la parte de atrás del templo pude ver a sailor Venus, Mars, Mercury, Júpiter, Saturn, Neptune y Uranus en el piso, todas tenían heridas muy graves y parecían estar muertas. Escuché un sonido viniendo de los arbustos, intenté fallidamente de contener mi llanto y caminar al lugar del cual provenía el sonido que escuché pero no pude, yo solo caí al piso de rodillas y empecé a llorar sin parar mientras temblaba por esa gran cantidad de sentimientos que invadieron mi corazón, como la impotencia, la tristeza, el dolor, el incontrolable miedo, un vacío en mi corazón y la gran soledad por la pérdida de mis amadas y queridas sailors.

-"Por qué? Por qué les tuvo que pasar esto? Por qué a mis queridas sailors? Por qué a ellas? Por qué no a mí? Sin ellas no sé qué haré" me repetía una y otra vez.

-"Sailor moon" decía una voz que provenía de los arbustos, reuní toda la fuerza que me quedaba y empecé a caminar hasta llegar a los arbustos.

-"Quien está ahí?" pregunté con miedo y desesperación, cuando de repente algo o alguien agarró mi brazo, y de un momento a otro todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro, lo ultimo que recuerdo haber escuchado antes de caer al piso fue a unas voces decir "la broma de este año fue mejor que las anteriores"

**Sueño**

Me encontraba nuevamente en aquel lugar donde reina aquella energía oscura y fría, con todas las veces que he estado en este lugar ya es normal estar aquí, me siento tan cómoda y libre que incluso he llegado a pensar muchas veces que desearía quedarme aquí para siempre.

-"Vengo para ofrecerte el mismo trato del siempre, vengo a ofrecerte venganza. Lo volvieron a hacer y esta vez fueron todas las que lo hicieron, ellas merecen un castigo y tú debes vengarte por todo lo que te han hecho este último año, ellas deberían pagar por dejarte sola siempre que las necesitabas. Ellas te deberían respetar como la princesa que eres, ellas deberían saber su lugar como guardianas, tomar con seriedad su misión, protegerte, respetarte y confiar en ti y en tus decisiones, cosa que nunca han hecho y según veo nunca harán." yo sabía que era cierto pero aun así no puedo hacerles nada malo a ellas.

-"Sé que me quieren y nunca lo dudaré sin importar lo mal que me hagan sentir a veces."

-"Si ellas te valoraran realmente no te harían esta clase de cosas, por eso sé que cuando se vuelva a ir Endymion se comportaran igual que cuando se fue por primera vez, te dejarán sola, no notaran que pasas noches llorando por su ausencia, te lastimaran, te criticaran y más sin pensar por un minuto que necesitas ser consolada sin importar cuanto lo niegues."

-Era cierto, desde que hice que Darién aceptara la idea de irse a USA estudiar lo he sabido pero aun así son mis amigas y son muy importantes para mí. "sin importar eso siguen siendo mis amigas"

-"Puede que tengas un corazón muy puro y bondadoso, pero aun siendo el ser más puro todo de todo el universo también tienes tu limite, tu corazón se romperá por el dolor y la soledad, y cuando eso ocurra aceptarás mi oferta."

**Fin del sueño**

Pude sentir el fuerte aroma del alcohol en mi nariz y abrí mis ojos para ver que ocurría, al hacerlo pude ver a Haruka, quien sostenía un algodón lleno de alcohol en su mano.

-"Es bueno que hayas despertado, gatita"

-"Princesa, no se preocupe solo fue una broma" me dijo la pequeña Hotaru, quien estaba sentada al lado de Haruka.

-"Princesa, perdón por asustarla tanto, yo nunca me imaginé que usted se desmayaría." Me dijo Setsuna.

-"Tranquilas, y donde están las demás?"

-"Rei y Mina fueron a tu casa por algo de ropa para ti pues esta vez no le dijeron a tus padres para que mandaran todo con tu hermano, mientras Amy y Lita están cocinando." Dijo Michiru desde la puerta la puerta de la habitación.

-"Haruka, podrías salir con Hotaru por unos minutos? Hotaru me dijo que quería ir al bosque." Haruka asintió y Hotaru la sacó de la habitación. "Serena, como fue que te lastimaste tanto?" Dijo Setsuna con preocupación.

-"A que te refieres?" Y fue cuando recordé la caída que tuve en las escaleras, me senté y quité una manta que cubría me cubría para poder ver como estaban mis pies "no lo puedo creer" mis pies tenían unas graves cortadas hechas por el vidrio, además de unas pequeñas raspaduras hechas por haber corrido descalza por la calle.

-"Tranquila princesa, Michiru y yo nos encargamos de las heridas."

-"Aunque deberías decirnos como te lastimaste, pues encontramos muchos pedazos de vidrio en tus heridas."

-"Yo me resbalé por las escaleras de mi casa y rompí algo, poco antes de escuchar la llamada de Hotaru y salí corriendo, olvidándome por completo de mi estado y del hecho de que me encontraba descalza. Y cuando me di cuenta decidí transformarme, eso es todo."

-"Que torpe es princesa, no puedo creer que usted haya hecho tal cosa, es demasiado impulsiva con sus decisiones, definitivamente le falta mucho para convertirse en una verdadera princesa." Dijo Setsuna, nuevamente me lastima con lo mismo sin ser capaz de pensar lo que sentí al saber que una de mis sailors estaba en peligro, simplemente resalta lo incapaz que soy para cumplir con mi misión tal y como todos.

-"Serena, realmente deberías dejar de ser tan inmadura e inocente, ya no eres ninguna niña, deberías empezar a comportarte como una señorita." Dijo Michiru con indignación y cansancio obvio en su cara ¿Por qué no son capaces de aceptarme tal y como soy?

-"Ellas no te merecen, no te respetan y no te aprecian." Dijo la voz nuevamente aunque la ignoré y seguí escuchando los reclamos y sugerencias de Setsuna y Michiru, después de escuchar sus reclamos y comprometerme a tomar clases de etiqueta y otras para comportarme adecuadamente, Setsuna fue rápidamente por unas medias para ocultar mis heridas.

**Fin del Halloween**

La noche siguió como todas las anteriores, con sus hirientes burlas y reclamos, incluso fue peor que el de él año anterior. Después de ese Halloween entré en clases de etiqueta a espaldas de Michiru y Setsuna para hacerlas creer que se me olvidó mi promesa y escapar de sus posibles comentarios, también ingresé clases de alemán, francés, modelaje y patinaje artístico, también conseguí un gran trabajo como modelo y he ganado muchos trofeos de patinaje. Sin importar el haber subido mis notas y todo lo que he logrado a escondidas de ellas sus reclamos por lo inútil que soy no cesan, cada vez que saco una buena nota alta me miran como si estuviera loca o enferma, eso solo me molesta más, por ello últimamente me he aislado un poco de ellas, no les digo nada sobre mí, ni siquiera les dije que mi familia se fue a vivir a USA por el trabajo de mi padre. Durante ese tiempo me sentí aún más sola que durante la batalla contra sailor galaxia, pues tanto Darién como mi familia estaban en USA, y no me sentía capaz de confiar en ellas, y todo empeoró a la llegada del siguiente Halloween.


	4. Chapter 4

**Halloween con mis sailors**

**Capítulo 4**

**Mi cuarto Halloween con mis sailors**

(Tenía 17 años, Darién aún no había llegado.)

Me encontraba en el parque #10 sentada en una banca viendo las estrellas y la luna opaca, rezando por no recibir una llamada de mis sailors. Últimamente he sentido una gran atracción hacia la voz que escucho ahora constantemente, y eso me provoca tanto miedo, es como si fuera a sucumbir por toda la presión que he estado sintiendo en cualquier momento, por alguna razón cada vez me siento más débil, cada vez que escucho esa voz o sueño con eso al despertar siento como si algo me faltara. A pesar de todas las bromas que me hacen mis sailors las amo y las quiero proteger.

-"Creo que debo irme." Dije al ver que ya eran las 9:30pm. "Creo que este Halloween no me jugaran una de sus crueles bromas." En ese momento cuando me iba a levantar algo cubrió mi cara y una persona me agarró firmemente mientras que otra persona me amordazaba impidiéndome hablar, lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

-"Esta niña es perfecta para el ritual de este año." Dijo un hombre con una voz conocida, creo que lo he escuchado antes, aunque esto no importa pues estoy siendo secuestrada por unos psicópatas que usan la noche de Halloween para hacer maldades y posiblemente asesinatos… debo resistir más tiempo, estoy segura de que seré rescatada por alguien. "Pequeña, ahora vas a dormir para no causarnos problemas." En ese momento colocó un trapo mojado contra mi nariz y después de oler ese fuerte olor empecé a sentirme mareada y algo cansada, sin importar el esfuerzo que hice para permanecer despierta en algún momento sucumbí ante el efecto de aquella droga y me dormí.

Sueño

Me encontraba nuevamente en aquel lugar consumido por una cálida y a la vez amarga energía oscura, a la que tanto me he acostumbrado, esta vez a diferencia de las otras me siento completamente revitalizada por la oscuridad como si esta fuera parte de mí, me siento tan cómoda y libre que incluso he llegado a pensar muchas veces que desearía quedarme aquí para siempre.

-"Aun eres débil e inocente a pesar de todo lo que has pasado, aunque ya que se acerca el día en que finalmente sucumbas ante la oscuridad planeo decirte la verdad." Dijo la voz misteriosa.

-"¿Vas a decirme todo?" Pregunté con intriga y en ese momento apareció la silueta de una mujer de brillantes ojos rojos.

-"Cada mil años la luz y la oscuridad que guarda la luna deben unirse, la oscuridad debe opacar la luz que siempre rigió para que esta descanse provocando el surgimiento de una luna roja, deseos oprimidos saldrán de la alguna vez pura luna." En ese momento la silueta empezó a acercarse a mí hasta que la pude ver con claridad, en ese momento sentí un gran miedo en mi interior. "Hoy cederás finalmente."

Fin del sueño

Al abrir mis ojos no podía recordar claramente la apariencia de aquella mujer, lo único que recordaba eran sus palabras y sus brillantes ojos rojos que me hacían estremecer. Miré a mi alrededor intentando reconocer el lugar en el cual me encontraba y recordé lo que pasó, fui secuestrada por unos hombres. Me encontraba en una habitación fría y oscura, seguía amordazada así que me quité con mis manos lo que tenía en la boca y empecé a caminar por la habitación, al parecer a los secuestradores se les olvidó amarrar mis brazos y piernas a una silla tal y como hacen en las películas.

-En ese momento abrí la puerta y al salir noté por primera vez gracias a la tenue luz que había en el pasillo que llevaba ropa diferente, ahora tengo un vestido negro corto con un escote muy pronunciado y el cabello suelto, también tenía unos zapatos de tacón altos de color negro. "Ayúdenme, por favor." Escuché una voz suplicando tras la puerta que se en el final del pasillo, reuní todo mi valor y me acerqué lentamente hacia la puerta mientras que escuchaba las suplicas, y una vez abrí la puerta casi me desmayo al ver lo que había, un esqueleto algo desgastado llevando un vestido negro como el mío. "Ayúdame, ayúdame, por favor." Las suplicas se seguían escuchando por toda la habitación y yo me encontraba completamente petrificada viendo el esqueleto.

-"Ahora sigues tú." Dijo un hombre con una túnica negra y una máscara blanca mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro, en ese momento grité fuertemente y corrí por mi vida, bajé las escaleras de la mansión con rapidez hasta llegar a la salida pero intenté cuando abrí la puerta para salir apareció un esqueleto que flotaba y sostenía una especie de hoz. Corrí hacia atrás como reflejo cayendo hacia atrás miserablemente, de un momento a otro fui rodeada por un grupo de personas con máscaras y capas oscuras, en ese momento me sentí mareada y en cuestión de segundos todo se volvió oscuro.

-Lo último que escuché fueron las carcajadas de mis sailors, fui engañada nuevamente. "Nunca las perdonaré." Dije en voz baja sin ser escuchada por mis sailors.

Sueño

Nuevamente aparecí en aquel lugar en el que me encontraba hace tan solo unos minutos, apareció nuevamente la silueta de aquella mujer pero esta vez no sentí miedo alguno.

-"Acepto, ya estoy cansada de sus bromas pesadas, ya no puedo soportar por más tiempo esto." Dije mientras lloraba con algo de enojo, y en ese momento aquella mujer empezó a caminar hacia mí mostrando su rostro, ella era casi idéntica a mí, la única diferencia era el color de sus ojos, los cuales eran tan rojos como la sangre, incluso vestía lo mismo que yo.

-"No te preocupes, todo estará bien." En ese momento se acercó más a mí y finalmente me abrazó, se siente tan bien su cercanía, es como si me llenara de aquella paz y amor que hace mucho no siento. "A partir de hoy voy a cuidar de ti hasta que te recuperes, y en el próximo Halloween cumpliremos la profecía."

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Yo soy tu otra parte, así que me llamo igual que tú, Serenity." Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más ella respondió a la pregunta. "Tu verdadero nombre es Serenity pero Serena es tu nombre actual, yo recuerdo todo lo del milenio de plata y haré que tú lo recuerdes también." En ese momento me dio un beso en la frente y aparecieron miles de imágenes en mi cabeza. Por fin lo recuerdo todo.

Fin del sueño

Al sentir el olor del alcohol abrí los ojos y al hacerlo pude ver a mis sailors riendo fuertemente mientras Setsuna tomaba algunas fotos, tenía fuertes ganas de gritarles y regañarlas por lo que me habían, pero me contuve usando todas mis fuerzas sentándome con una sonrisa falsa apretando mis manos.

-"Veo que se están divirtiendo nuevamente por su broma ¿Van a hacer un álbum nuevo este año?" Al decir esto dejaron de reírse y me miraron con asombro. "Sus bromas cada año son más creativas."

-"¿Qué sucede, Serena?"

-"¿Te sientes bien?"

-"¿Su mirada luce algo oscura o es mi imaginación?" Le preguntó Haruka a Michiru, quien solo asintió.

-"¿Saben? Gracias a sus bromas he recordado algunas cosas, de cierta forma es como si hubiera despertado, así que de cierta forma les agradezco. Lamentablemente debo decirles que planeo vengarme el próximo Halloween, ustedes obtendrán su merecido por cada broma que me han jugado desde el milenio de plata." En ese momento me levanté y pude notar que una especie de energía plateada algo débil me envolvió causando la sorpresa de mis sailors. "Por cierto, planeo viajar por un tiempo, me ofrecieron un contrato muy lucrativo como modelo hace unos días y he decidido aceptarlo."

-"Serena." Dijeron mi nombre tartamudeando haciendo que les sonriera.

-"Mi nombre es Serenity." En ese momento empezaron a verme con algo de preocupación. "Al recordar todo mi pasado dejé de ser solo Serena." En ese momento concentré toda mi energía y aparecí en mi casa, donde empaqué todo y tiempo después llegué a Paris.

Fin del Halloween

Ese Halloween recordé todas las crueles bromas que me han hecho mis amadas sailors desde el milenio de plata y no pude evitarlo. Esqueletos, secuestros muertes, mansiones embrujadas, cementerios y bosques embrujados desde el milenio de plata, donde existía un día parecido a Halloween. Después de tantos años recibirán su merecido el próximo Halloween durante la luna roja, el día en el que se cumplirá la profecía.

Desde ese Halloween estudié, trabajé y planeé la venganza día tras día, además de viajar por el mundo constantemente pues además de mi trabajo como modelo tenía mi trabajo de patinadora y posteriormente como bailarina de danza árabe. Me encontré con Darién muchas veces y le conté mi situación, lo bueno es que él decidió ayudarme con todo lo que necesite, es bueno tener a un príncipe tan amable y caballeroso como novio, sé que puedo contar con él para todo, incluso para mis venganzas.


End file.
